


An Evening Stroll

by Milly_Blank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Catra's still a cat though, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disasters, Hurt/Comfort, Property Damage, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_Blank/pseuds/Milly_Blank
Summary: Glimmer needs to blow off steam. Luckily Catra's always down for breaking something.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 65





	An Evening Stroll

Glimmer leaned against one of the cars in the parking lot. She adjusted the brown paper bag in her hand a little, holding the bottle tighter, as she felt it brush against her leg. She let out a long sigh and took a quick swig and sent air hissing between her teeth as she finished swallowing. She starts second guessing not buying those blueberry swishers, but she figured she could still bum a cigarette off of Catra. She just wished she had something to do with her hands. 

After another twenty minutes of waiting, she spotted Catra making her way across the parking lot. She was fishing in her bag for her keys when she spotted Glimmer. She smiled wide, her fangs bright in the dingy parking lot lights. "Hey sparkles! Didn't expect to see you...It's like 1 am. Don't you have to open tomorrow?" Catra gave her a hug, which Glimmer returned with one arm, the other holding onto her bottle for dear life. 

"Yeah. I do. But I mean--I thought 'fuck it' so I went and bought myself some fireball," Glimmer held the bottle up. "and I decided I wanna take a stroll with you."

Catra looked at her a moment, smile still on her face. She took the bottle and took a big gulp. "Okay then. Let's stroll."

Twenty minutes later they were about ten blocks away from the twenty four hour diner Catra worked at and were in an abandoned industrial park. Catra had her arm wrapped around Glimmer as they traded swigs of cinnamon whiskey. 

"We playing a game tonight?" Catra asked, handing the bottle back to Glimmer and setting her bag onto the ground to rummage through it. Her tail was swaying behind her and Glimmer couldn't help but watch. 

"Yeah sure. How about 'Windows'? I didn't bring any paint." Catra gave a grin and nod. 

Catra seemed to have found what she wanted and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She tapped the box against her hand a few times before opening it and slipping a cigarette out and putting it between her lips. She held the box out for Glimmer who put the bottle on the ground and took a cigarette of her own. "Thanks. I was hoping to bum one." 

Catra smirked. "I figured you would." She said through the filter between her lips. She flicked the lighter on and held the flame in front of Glimmer, who leaned in until the end glowed red and leaned back. 

"What a gentleman." Glimmer said, chuckling as she let out a sheet of smoke from her mouth. 

Catra chuckled and lit hers. "M'lady." She bowed as she took her drag. Catra bent down and grabbed the bottle off the ground and took a chug. "How we doing this, Sparkles? Distance?"

Glimmer let out another burst of smoke, letting it spill out her nose. "Yeah. Let's see who can hit them from the farthest way. Let's find some rocks or sometin'. " Glimmer swayed away a moment, picking up pieces of cracked asphalt and concrete and cradling them in the crook of her arm, while occasionally taking a moment to let out a breath of smoke. 

She made her way back over to Catra by the bottle and found she had also gathered up her own trove of rocks. Catra took one last long drag and threw the butt on the ground. She looked at Glimmer with a smile. "How about I start off, princess?"

Glimmer gave a courteous nod as she dropped her rocks into a pile at her feet. She picked up the Fireball and took another swig. "All yours, kitty cat."

Catra grabbed a rather large chunk of asphalt and bounced it in her hand a moment as she studied the abandoned structures in front of her. Her mismatched eyes darted around picking out a target. Finally after a moment she raised her arm and pointed to a building a bit to the left of them and up to a second story window. "There." 

Glimmer looked up and took a drag. "Let it fly, superstar." Catra wound back and with a strong, athletic stride chucked the piece of rock, shattering the window to pieces. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Catra cheered, her voice echoing between the quiet buildings. She took a little bow and grabbed the bottle from the ground and drank. "Your turn, Sparkles."

Glimmer threw her half smoked cigarette on the ground and stomped it out before leaning down and grabbing a nasty jagged rock and looked up the options in front of her. She found a window on the fifth floor of the office building in front of them. "That one." Glimmer nodded. Catra turned her eyes up and Glimmer took that as her cue. 

She leaned back wound up like a pitcher on the mound and heaved the piece of rock up and watched it bash off the window and send a spiderweb of cracks across it. 

"Oooh cracked but not broke, half a point."

"We doing points now?" Glimmer let out a little breath. The cat girl just shrugged and grabbed another rock. Glimmer took the bottle from Catra and swallowed down a drink.

"I'm gonna finish what you started, Sparkles." Catra reached back and threw as hard as she could and watched the cracked window shatter down onto the parking lot about a hundred feet in front of them. "Oh fuck yes! I made it rain!"

Glimmer scoffed. She took another chug and sat the bottle down. "I'm going for the one next to it." Glimmer grabbed a big chunk of asphalt and threw as hard as she can and watched the rock bash against the glass again and leave nothing but cracks. Glimmer let out a grunt and picked up three more rocks and just started throwing them. Each left a new indent of fractures, but the glass was still standing. 

Glimmer suddenly was crying and throwing rock after rock. She didn't stop when the windows did start shattering. Window after window was falling to pieces with a crash. Soon Glimmer ran out of her own rocks and started grabbing from Catra's pile. 

She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see Catra's drunk and concerned face. "Glimmer..." Glimmer let the rocks fall to the ground and she dug into Catra's bag, finding the cigarettes again. Catra reached into her pocket and handed the lighter to Glimmer. 

Her hands shook as she tried to flick the lighter on. The flame danced in the slight breeze of a very early morning. Finally the cigarette was lit and Glimmer filled her lungs with smoke. "Let's get the fuck outta here..." She mumbled gesturing slightly for Catra to follow. 

Catra grabbed the bottle and her bag off the ground and quickly caught up to Glimmer. They walked for probably five or ten minutes before Catra finally asked. "You okay?..." She gave the feline a look and then turned her gaze back forward. "Look I know you're not okay. We rarely do this shit when we are...but...what's on your mind?"

Glimmer stopped and leaned against the chain link fence of a machine shop. She took a couple long deep breaths and then grabbed the bottle from Catra and took a drink. She turned her head up to the stars peaking out behind a smattering of graying clouds. "They officially declared my dad legally dead this morning..."

She could feel Catra's posture change. She clearly hadn't expected to hear that. "Oh--oh Glimmer I'm so sorry..." Catra wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Glimmer just kept her arms at her side, still holding the bottle, but let her face nestle into Catra's work shirt. 

"I'm okay--its okay...I'm...When he first went missing I....I never thought I'd have to be here....I never thought I'd wait ten years to still know nothing..." Glimmer let out a heavy sob. "I'm such a mess and he's never going to be here to hug me and tell me everything will be alright..." 

Catra ran her fingers through her soft, pink hair and murmured little gentle reassurances into Glimmer's ear. The voice was soothing and gentle. Suddenly Glimmer was shaking with tears. She just took big open mouth gulps for air while tears poured from her cheeks. She wanted to turn to ash in Catra's arms. 

As Glimmer's sobs slowed, Catra took her free hand and held it gently. "I'm here Glim. You can cry on me whenever. Yell about whatever...break stuff...I don't care. Whatever you need."

She stared up at her soft heterochromatic eyes a moment before she leaned up and planted a kiss on Catra's jaw. She let her lips linger there for a moment before slowly pulling away. "Thank you." Catra let her go and they both started back down the sidewalk. 

As they got close to Catra's apartment complex Glimmer stopped dead. "What? What is it?" She looked down and saw Glimmer's head was turned toward something across the street. Her drunken eyes looked cloudy but angry. "Glim?" 

Suddenly Glimmer turned her eyes to the ground a moment and plucked up a chunk of shattered cinder block and started walking across the street. "Glimmer?!" Catra called after her, concerned. 

Glimmer suddenly looked back to her. "Do you dare me to break that guy's back window?" 

"What why?..." Catra looked over at the truck parked at the edge of a driveway. 

"Fucker's got a blue lives flag sticker...I wanna smash it...Do you dare me?" Glimmer started walking, clenching the cinder block in her hands.

Catra smiled. "Oh fuck yeah. Smash it up, superstar." 

Glimmer looked over her shoulder at Catra, who's tail was slashing through the night air, full of excitement. She leaned back with all her might and tossed the cinder block at the back window and watched it bash through the glass and shatter with a satisfying crash. Glimmer listened for a moment for someone, then took a last big swig from her bottle and chucked it at the now windowless back window and watched it shatter against the dash. 

Glimmer let out a loud laugh as she turned toward Catra. "Run!" 

The two turned toward Catra's apartment and took off. They ran as fast as their bodies would go, all the while laughing. And they just kept running and running into the night.


End file.
